In All My Dreams
by alwaysmarauders
Summary: In all their dreams they never thought it could happen, that they're feelings would be turned into actions, but now, it was truly unavoidable.


An: Well, in the process of doing this for a challenge, I've started to really ship these two. Great.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else.

* * *

><p>When she arrived at the Burrow that summer with her parents and her brother, the soft sound of music was already filling the air. It was the summer after her 17th birthday, and this was just one of the many family dinners that Molly held during the summer. As the four of them entered the living room, she was engulfed in the sweet notes. The source of the music was a used piano up against the far wall of the room. All of her extended family were already there, and they were peacefully listening to the music and watching the man playing it. Teddy Lupin sat before the piano, his fingers gliding across the keys and he played with passion. He had gotten better since the last time Rose had heard him play, but he had always been great at it. For the last three years he had buried himself in his music. Ever since he had ended things with Victoire, this had been his main focus, and all the practice was really paying off; it sounded beautiful.<p>

When the song ended everyone clapped. It seemed that Teddy had not realized just how many people had crowded around to watch because when he saw everyone standing there he just gave a slightly embarrassed laugh and looked down. Grandma Molly saved him from more embarrassment by calling everyone into the kitchen for lunch. As always, the food she had prepared was amazing and almost everyone had second helpings. James and Fred were joking away as always, and the family all broke off into conversations, catching up with those who they didn't get to see that often. Rose was talking to Dominique about what Dominique had been doing since she graduated Hogwarts. While she was interested in the conversation, Rose found herself very distracted, and her gaze would keep drifting up and meeting Teddy's, causing her breath to hitch in her throat.

That had been happening far too much lately. It was something she had been pushing away ever since it first started. Every time she would feel even a lick of something for him, she would shove it far down where it wouldn't bother her. With every passing visit though, it got worse for her. She didn't know what was happening with her, but she could tell that it wasn't good. No one knew that she couldn't stop thinking about him, and no one would, because all it would do was make things weird. He dated her cousin, not to mention the fact that he was eight years older than her.

Pushing it all away, as she usually did, Rose went back to her conversation with Dominique, putting all her attention on it.

After lunch, everyone made themselves comfortable in the living room. There weren't enough seats though so as usual most of them ended up lounging down on the ground. Somehow Rose found herself squashed in between Lily and Teddy on the ground up against the couch. If it had been a few years ago this all would have been fine; they used to be so close. As soon as the strange feelings had started to kick in though, she had distanced herself from him and had only talked to him in group settings. Now, she was pressed up against him and it was hard to focus.

"Rose?" Came Lily's voice on her other side. "Did you hear me at all? I was telling you about Michael Thomas."

Right. Rose snapped herself out of it and listened to Lily tell her all about how Michael had asked her to be his girlfriend and how she didn't know if she was ready to get serious with him. Rose listened, she really did, but as she sat there she just couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take the contact right now, and she definitely couldn't focus on a conversation. She just needed some fresh air.

"I'm sorry Lily, I'm not feeling so great. I'm just gonna head outside for a bit, okay?" She told her cousin with a weak smile before picking herself up and leaving the room.

When she got outside she walked over to the small pond and sat down on its edge. Taking deep breaths she cupped water in her hands and splashed it onto her face, hoping to wake herself up from this madness. The disturbance in the water made the reflection that stared back at her all rippled and distorted, but the brown haired, freckled girl still stared back at her sadly. This was bad, this was very bad. She couldn't have feelings for Teddy, it would just mess everything up.

As she sat there staring at her reflection she didn't realize a presence behind her, not until a hand was placed lightly on her shoulder. Frightened, she stood up quickly and turned around, coming face to face with Teddy. "Oh!" She said, her face going the signature Weasley red. He looked good today, making things even worse. His hair was short and dark brown, and his eyes were blue. He wore black pants and a light blue button up shirt. He looked a bit nervous though.

"Uhm, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You ran out of there pretty quickly." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Rose looked down, "Yeah- Yeah, I'm fine, I just needed some fresh air is all."

"Right." He says. The word was followed by an awkward silence.

Rose glanced up, trying to find words, but none came out. Clearing her throat she said "I should go." But she was unable to move and was suddenly very aware of how close to each other they were standing. His eyes were now locked on hers, and slowly he began to tilt his head towards hers, but almost as if he'd realized what he was doing he stopped, looking down ashamed.

Taking a deep breath Rose took a moment to regain herself. If she didn't do this now she knew that it would only be a matter of time before she actually did do something. With that, and without much thought she captured his lips with hers. He seemed shocked at first, but responded quickly, moving his lips with hers. Her hands found their way to the back of his head while he placed his on the small of her back and pulled her against him. Then, as soon as it had started, it ended. They pulled away from each other, but kept their eyes locked, both of them in a shocked and speechless state.

Then a clattering of metal made both of them jump. Rose turned to find Albus staring at them with wide, confused eyes. A bucket and spilled chicken feed lay abandoned beside his feet. Without a word, he turned and sped back into the house. Rose and Teddy turned to each other with matching looks of shock and fear and then, not knowing what else to do, she ran. She took off towards the field, her mind racing and her heart pounding. Teddy was not far behind.

When he finally caught up with her, he gently grabbed her arm and she stopped. Teddy turned her around to face him and after a moment of staring at each other, she swung her arms around his neck and he was holding her closely in a tight hug. Rose could feel a few hot tears fall down her cheeks.

"It's okay. It's gonna be okay." Teddy whispered to her reassuringly. "Rose- For awhile I've- Well I've felt things for you, lots of things. I could never stop no matter how much I pushed it away. I never did anything about it, but god, I wanted to." He said softly, still hugging her in a warm embrace.

"I have too." Rose said through light sobs. She was afraid of what would happen now. She never wanted to let him go because when she did she would have to face those fears.

"Hey, don't worry Rosie." He said as rubbed his hand in small circles on her back. "Everything will be fine. We're gonna figure this out; Together."


End file.
